Viewpoint 2: Well, well
by Vergess
Summary: A quick oneshot on just what Jun would be thinking if Ren walked in on her and Tamao. [Yuri]. Not particularly romantic, more of an observational thing.


**_A View-Point, Story 2: Well, Well._**

A/n: For those of you unfamiliar with the view-point series I've been working on, it's a mess of (extremely short) one-shots, which are completely unconnected, as of now. That may change later but all things considered, it's not likely. I myself have longed for a few decent SK yuri's (not that this is particularly great..). They practically don't exist.

A/n 2: This is my fist time with the new rating system, so if I screw up royally, inform me, okay? Also, this is not beta'd, so don't expect too much.

Warnings: Shoujo-ai/Yuri/Lesbian. Mild Shonen-ai (Boy/Boy), and very noticable OoC-ness

* * *

Well, well. Isn't this an interesting predicament? I knew I'd managed to forget something but I hadn't realized it was to lock the door. Really, it is a stupid thing to forget to do. We had seriously considered telling the other residents of the onsen about our relationship, but not like this. Well, it can't be helped now I suppose. Still, Ren doesn't seem to be enjoying this sight one bit. Then again I didn't think he'd be any less than shocked. Poor little otouto-chan. Heh, even that term is something I picked up from her, the shy girl with her fairy floss (1) hair, who happens to be lying next to me, suspiciously lacking a shirt. You know I honestly wasn't expecting anyone to find out about us, but I suppose fate has a certain way of making sure things you really want to be secret always end up in the public. Very annoying, I assure you.

"'Nee-san? What on earth is going on here?" Finally my little brother speaks. Honestly I was beginning to wonder if he'd gone into shock. Come to think of it, poor Tamao hasn't said anything yet. Hmm, I didn't know her eyes could get that wide.

"One moment Ren. Tamao-chan, are you feeling all right?" I'm tempted to poke her in the side, but suddenly she comes to her senses, and promptly snatches up a sheet to cover up her chest.

"Err, hello Ren-san. What exactly, uhh, brings you here?" I'll tell you now, he's probably going to go ranting about just how on Earth I got the idea in my head to fall in love with Tamao. Though I think he's probably more surprised by the fact that I'm not sleeping with Pyron. I suppose I'll count that as a blessing. After all, if he'd walked in on that sight, well, I have a strange feeling that Pyron would not be seen again for a very _very _long time.

"Jun! Why are you- How could you possibly be- Oh for the love of- What has possessed you to go traipsing around in bed with _her_?" I don't appreciate the tone of voice Ren used while saying 'her'. In fact I'm very much considering throwing a shoe at him to get rid of him right now. Now that I think about it, that may be a better idea than I realized. Reaching over the edge of the futon I grab a small pink slipper, Tamao's, and hurl it towards my little brother's head. Unfortunately, my aim is off, and it collides with …Horohoro-kun?

"Reeeeen. Why are there slippers being chucked at me? And what exactly is going on that's taking so long? You're supposed to be with me right now, not standing in the middle of a hall and-" He's finally noticed us. What joy. Now there are two people staring at us in shock rather than one. Isn't this grand?

"Eheh, hello Horohoro-kun. I'm assuming you have an idea of just what's going on now, right?" Well, that was certainly more composed a reply than I would have thought Tamao was capable of under these circumstances. And just what was that about Ren having to be with Horohoro right now? What an interesting turn of events.

"Well, well. What's this, dear little brother? Spending the night with Horo-kun? And you're claiming to be disturbed by us? How..judgemental of you." It's not often I see Ren blush, but I do believe that's what's happening right now, and I would like to point out it's pitifully adorable. For a brief second I think maybe Horohoro's not completely insane for sleeping with my brother. But now is not the time to be thinking such things.

"Okay you two. Last warning. If you don't leave this room immediately there will be heavier things than slippers tossed at your heads! For time being, we'll call this a truce, now OUT! Oh, and lock the door!" For fear of having a lamp hit him in the head next, Horohoro basically drags my loudly protesting little brother away, quickly turning the lock on the door handle and slamming it shut (2).

"Now _ma doux fée_ (3), just where were we?" I roll over kiss her deeply, fully intent on making very good use of her bare upper half.

.:Owari:.

* * *

(1) For those of you unfamiliar with the term fairy floss, it is a southern way of saying cotton candy. I thought it sounded more original.

(2) I'm going to guess that an onsen would have the paper-sliding door things, however as an American I wouldn't have any idea how you'd lock those, so I'm pretending that they're western style doors.

(3) Remember the fairy floss? Well if you speak French then you know this is a sort of play on that. It literally translates to "My Sweet Fairy." Assuming I haven't screwed up my grammar again. Sorry, I've only just started French lessons…


End file.
